


[Podfic] Most Precious

by kalakirya



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of mautadite's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This one’s heart, she thinks, will break easily.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>(AU where Saxa is the one to save Sibyl during the taking of Sinuessa en Valle.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Most Precious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Most Precious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255843) by [mautadite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite). 



**Title:** Most Precious

 **Rating:** mature/R

 **Warnings:** canon-levels of violence and language

 **Length:** 30:28

[download as an mp3 (27.8MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014120401.zip) | [download as an m4b (16.7MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014120402.zip)

[streaming or direct download (28MB) (thank you paraka <3)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/most%20precious%20%20-%20%20written%20by%20mautadite.mp3)

cover by me!


End file.
